Naruto no Shinigami: The Child of Prophecy of Death
by YubelHaouJudai
Summary: The Summary is in the Prologue for who is so curious.
1. Prologue 00: Death of New Life

**Naruto~no~Shinigami:**

**The Child of Prophecy of Death:**

**Summary:** Uzumaki _Namikaze _Naruto and "Uzumaki" Rukia are surrogate brothers along with their sisters Uzuki Yugao and Mitarashi Anko. Naruto is beating every single day of his life. When he reach 3 years old he got the worse beat of his life that completely change him, his soul, his mind forever. Now he cold as death, emotions are dead and his voice is emptiness as void. Three years old later he died and …became… and Soul Reaper. Dark/Gray/Cold NaruMomo.

**Prologue 00: Death of a New Life:**

"So this how I gonna die," said a boy mere six years old with blond spike hair that apparently is feral, his right eye is bluish with red circlet in his iris with pupil slitted as reptile or a cat while his left eye is strange has veins exposed while his left eye has three scythes alike that rundown to his pupil (1), he add "Hmph, this something I expected. Dying, alone, broken, uncared as if somebody will bother try help this wannabe like myself…Tsk, it's true what people said "Death smiles to you, and only thing you can do is smile back" In my case…" as the boy gave "death" a smile, an empty smile the at last, at last his heart stop beating and darkness consume completely and hear an angry voice, a demonic one to be exactly.

"**YOU FOOLISH HUMAN! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! NOW I WILL BE IMPRISONED IN YOUR SOUL FOREVER!"**

"Kyuubi-okaachan," that was the last thought of dying boy.

…

…

…

"Boy, young one do you wish have another chance to live?" said a man with black glass, good-looking brown haircut as he very handsome also he has beautiful smile. This man dress white haori that has "Five" kanji right center of his back, black hakama with black kimono. He looks like a samurai.

The boy saw this man also has a sword samurai attach around his waist.

"Live? Why? I am nothing-" said the boy with empty tone as his cold eyes slightly wide when this man gives him a warm hug as the man replied.

"If you accept my gift young one. I promise with all my powers you finally you finally you have chance to have a family and who know. See your biologic family and your surrogate sister, Rukia. Do you wish see her again? Protect her once more but this time you finally have power to defend her with your life once more time?" ask the man with soft voice as he still hug the boy before release him and give him a minute to the boy answer.

"I accept your gift but before we continue what's your name sir?" ask the blonde child as he saw him give him another smile.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen and what's yours young one?" ask the man named Sosuke Aizen and he extended his hand to the boy shakes if he accept his gift.

"…I am Uzumaki _Namikaze_ Naruto," replied the young blonde child named Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto as his voice twisted in venom when said "Namikaze". Aizen raise his brown eyebrow at that but quickly dismissed the fact as he felt but suddenly he felt his hand was grabbed by Naruto's hand.

Then Aizen take his sword by hilt then swing his blade away from the boy and knelt before him to tap the butt of his Zanpakutou at forehead of friend blonde attempt to make konso, soon the boy glowing bright then in flash of light. Naruto appears in the middle of some village wear some white kimono.

He checks himself cold as always before search for his sister…

_Uzumaki _Rukia.

* * *

_(1): This is Doujutsu that Uzumaki have but only few have. It's very hard to archive it more hard than Rinnengan or hard as archive Rinnengan. This eye is very much special than Sharingan, Magenkyou Sharingan and Byakugan together._

_I tell this Doujutsu will show up in certain chapters you have to wait._

**_(A/N:MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!)_ **


	2. Chapter 1: Brother and Sister

**Chapter 01: The Love between Brother and Sister:**

Naruto walk around the village in search for his imouto (little sister or young sister in Japanese). He almost lost hope when he listen a younger girl she is around a year young than him as his eyes slightly widen when give a better look on this girl. She has black hair, violet eyes and several strands of hair hanging between her eyes.

This short and petite girl is girl his beloved little sister.

Naruto saw his sister was grab by a man, very fat one as you can see this guy think he is a god or something or he too arrogant but Naruto don't give a shit what got his attention is this fatter man is hold his sister by _hair_. Oh Kami! He define going to regret what he doing also Naruto note two scum bodyguard beside him that he could easily beat a crap of them.

Naruto's left eye twitched in livid! How dare those scums hurt his beloved little sister! Oh they are going to regret this, _dearly_.

In instant Naruto give the fatter one the strongest punch in the stomach of the fat guy that make him fly away until hit a wall and because of this punch make him release his sister immediately. The two bodyguards are so shock for see their boss were flying like some pinball and they return to the Naruto who was now hold his sister in bridal style and saw him leaned his head down to whispering something in her ear.

"_It's alright my little cute imouto. Your aniki _(Big brother, old brother)_ is here now,"_ Naruto whispering/ muttered and strangely has a warm and soft tone like old brother to his little sister or little brother that make his sister wide eyes in shock to see her big brother/ aniki save her from those idiots bullies.

"Aniki!" exclaim Rukia as she so happy to see her big brother once again and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck make him rolled eyes and give his usually "Hn" as before.

"Now, sister let's go," said Naruto as he gentle put Rukia on the floor as she stood before walk away those same bodyguards called the blonde boy.

"Hey you little shit I will teach you a lesson," said one bodyguards is tall one a bit muscles as he has black hair, gray eyes because he use a black blindfold in his right eye with few scars almost everywhere he is half-naked, also wear pair wooded sandals as his gray and white hakama. He has two samurai swords in waist (same to his partner).

"If you don't shut up. I shut you up," said Naruto coolly as he felt his sister became pale in horror as she know what happen if her brother _threat_ somebody, the blood will leaking into the floor with few dead corpses.

"Stop be so cocky brat!" exclaim the other one that use same wear as his partner, except that he not like his partner, he is fully dressed and don't have scares only tattoos like war paints.

"I am not cocky and second I don't answer to a man who use make-up," said Naruto with same tone as before and its strange that he make a joke with one man with "make-up". The same man yell in fury and began cursing Naruto only make our blond friend smirk in amuse while his sister laugh as there no tomorrow.

The two bodyguards charge at Naruto blindly as Naruto didn't make a single move and suddenly the both are on the ground, unconsciously and surprise her sister there no _blood_.

"Niisan (brother)," said Rukia look at brother that appears middle of bodyguards, as she saw him walk to her pass her then he stopped.

"Ikisou (Let's go), imouto," said Naruto as her sister only stared at him in awe then she smile brighten at him.

"HAI ANIKI!" she exclaimed then run at him.

At last, the love between brother and sister are together even they are not related by blood.


	3. Chapter 2:New Friends, Academy & Captain

**Chapter 02: New Friends, Academy and Captain:**

In one year later, Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Rukia meet Abarai Renji after two months of New Age. Now they stand together and fight together and they become very closely friends and Naruto become less cold and dark began show small smiles and some emotions.

Abarai Renji has brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail. As a child, Renji's hairline was leveled. Later, he styled it in a large widow's-peak. Renji is the tallest of the group.

They are also become friends of amount orphans children that lose their parents by some stupid thugs. However, week by week the children began die one by one until rest no more children until only stay Naruto, Rukia and Renji.

They buried theirs corpses one by one, they gave them a proper buried close to a sakura tree with beautiful vision of clear sky and a sun began set as they gave them a silent in respect to the children who died earlier before their time.

Rukia collapse in her knees and crying hardly while try his best to comfort her but nothing work she still crying.

"Naruto, Why? Why the poor children have to die?" ask Rukia somber tone as she felt Renji still doesn't give up comfort her yet.

"Because they are weak," replied Naruto expressionless face as the both look at him Rukia look at him in shock while Renji are anger at him, but Naruto add "Heaven, this world isn't heaven! This world is the same as in Human World with same rules and laws. This world is wretches by riches nobles' people that _still_ _yet_ see that poor people as roaches disgusting."

The both friends of Naruto stay quiet they couldn't help but agreed with Naruto as he continues.

"Also same rules applied this world with human world: The Will of Survive! I will change this world if I must become the greatness evil or worse enemy of all gods. Then. So be it," said Naruto as his voice was like a promise and the sunset shine behind him , it's more like the sunshine is as his own energy that give them a sense a sign of hope and who can bring justices to this world.

Rukia and Renji nodded in unison and in agreed after Naruto's promise so they believe him as brother and leader.

After five days, they meet a Soul Reaper with a guard that insult his sister soon finds out that was a biggest mistake. Because of this insult make Naruto send for amount abnormal Reiatsu (Spirit Pressure) that slowing the guard to ashes, the Soul Reaper at least felt his first time.

Fear.

After death one of his guards he offered Naruto to join Soul Reaper Academy, Naruto accepts only one condition if Abarai Renji and _Uzumaki_ Rukia come along. The Soul Reaper hesitates at first but accept the condition.

The Trio Friends are walking around Seireitei (Soul Society) with same Soul Reapers who invite them Naruto guide to Commander-Captain Yamamoto Genryuisa with two lines of Captains in his right: Captain Soi-Fong, Captain Unohana Retsu, Kyoraku Shunsui, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Ukitake Jushiro.

Now to his left: Ichimaru Gin, Kuchiki Byakuya, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kaname Tossen, and Sosuke Aizen.

There still need two more Captains to complete the Gotei 13.

Naruto and Rukia saw Aizen that give them a gentle smile and wave his hand to them and both bow respectful as both said same time.

"Arigatou (Thank you), to bring my aniki/imouto to me Aizen-taichou (Captain)," said the surrogate siblings same time still with head bow at him that act make Aizen chuckled a bit for those surrogate siblings. When these two children make their action make everyone single captain get interesting in them.

"My, my Naruto-kun Rukia-chan. Please you both don't need be so respectful to with me. If you do I may think I some kind old man," Aizen joked as some captain chuckled at his joke, includes Renji, Rukia and Naruto!?

Rukia and Renji gasp comical, and in horror at Naruto that take all captains attention.

"Oh my god aniki you chuckled!" exclaim Rukia with plated eyes that make her brother's eye twitched in irritation in fury or in threat this got some chuckles of some captains.

"Yeah! I mean I always thought you are emo when you all things is brooding like-" Renji was interrupted by Naruto's burst Reiatsu even with expressionless face along with cold eyes (while one his eye twitches furiously).

"Renji you better run for your life, because I going to hunt you _hurt_ you, _tear_ you up if you don't began run away like some scary little girl," said Naruto with low menacing voice as captain felt his burst reiatsu was very abnormal as for Renji he was so scary that he could wet his pants but he quickly leaving behind a girly scream.

"And now hunt on," said Naruto with _twisted_ smile along with chilling chuckled that give them all people in the meet shivering in their spine, even Yamamoto, Byakuya, Aizen and Zaraki, then Naruto quickly run his own hunt for Renji.

After two hours later, Naruto's little event is over and bring a half dead bloody pulp, beating Abarai Renji.

Far away from house of Captain Meet they still listen Renji's girly scream that make everyone in the meet laugh at Renji's girly scream.

In the end Genryuisa cough to catch attention of everyone.

"Welcome young ones. I am Commander-Captain Yamamoto Genryuisa. I welcome you all to Seireitei…" said Commander-Captain as he gesture his hand to present themselves.

"_Uzumaki_ Rukia. I take Uzumaki name after my aniki," said _Uzumaki_ Rukiawith love and proud tone a she hug her aniki him who rolled his eyes but smile proud at her.

"Abarai Renji, sir!" said Renji stood firmly like good obedient soldier but Naruto hit back side of his head for his stupid act even Naruto admire him for that.

"Uzumaki _Namikaze_ Naruto," said Naruto avoid all emotions in his face, eyes and voices but when he spoke "Namikaze" he spoke with such venom that make everybody shivering , as some captain narrow eye at that, except Aizen because he already know. Rukia however was shock when she speak take everyone attention.

"Namikaze!? Aniki you are related to Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Hokage)-"She could end because she was choke to death by hand of Naruto over her throat along with strong terrifying reiatsu as this boy released then all Captains try reach theirs Zanpakutou but the boy's reiatsu was too strong to them that frozen. Naruto's abnormal energy was commander them to stop and they obey it against their will.

"Listen here. Uzumaki Rukia if you ever, I mean _ever_ bring this _subject_ ever again I going to remove your heart with my_ own_ bare hands do I make myself clear!" said Naruto darkly with low voice that cause the threat is more 100% true then Rukia watch her brother's eyes transform into a certain powerful monocular eyes then vanish,

"H-hai!...big…bro…ther…under…stood *gasp*" said Rukia as she gasped for air into her lung as Renji run at and help her stand up same time glared at Naruto and Naruto just ignore him.

Soon Naruto's energy dismisses slowing and everyone at last could breathe normally again and the force command too but each Captain decide keep eye open on Naruto, he and Minato if they are indeed related so Minato-san are screw it because he alive, here in Seireitei.

After the this tragedy or incident with Naruto's burst reiatsu the trio younglings accept to be Soul Reapers and new journey start in their new life.

The life of a Soul Reaper for Naruto is nothing just a start, start of a new beginning for his plan to bring peace to all worlds even it mean he have to be evil and make enemy to everyone then so be it.


	4. Chapter 3:The First Day in Academy

**Chapter 03:The First Day in Academy:**

Naruto, Renji, Rukia packed an apartment after meet with Captains and after the abnormal energy of Naruto. He definitely will be the most prodigy Soul Reaper student they ever had.

Better he be an ally than instead to be an enemy.

In two days will start the first in the academy so they still a lot time to prepare themselves that it, Naruto _will_ prepare them to the academy. Why? Because, he more intelligent than he look. Naruto for six years old manage infiltrate Konoha Library as much forbidden area in the library and secretly study them. Same thing to Forbidden Scroll of Konohagakure no Sato.

And now he did the same thing in Soul Reaper Academy.

Its amaze him how this _"Heaven"_ World it's exactly like world of the living and Elemental Country. But he doesn't care because their failures is it's his gain and thanks to his enormous stealth ability that he achieved for run away or hide his presences from some stupid mobs and ANBU with animals mask damn it and some ROOTs (Yes, Naruto already knew about Danzo and his damn it and his stupid ambition to use for _"safety"_ and _"best interesting"_ of the village).

Naruto is very quickly learner; everything he read as he never heard a single word _that_ is one of his talents to be the best, he after all a true promising prodigy man.

The blonde is indeed a serious business _'boy'_. Next thing, Naruto makes catalog of _all_ knowledge, well not everything only knowledge that going to be used in days as students.

As said before Naruto isn't idiot he always must be careful with his choices because this can cause trouble to Renji and to his sister.

He definely don't want this happen to them he then resume his catalog soon he vanish in dark swift only leaving behind black smoke that quickly vanish to nothing.

One day has pass and now left one more day to the future students but first off they need study for teacher's lessons and Naruto use the knowledge that he collected and learned it. Naruto teach them the basics teachings. They only learn very well with Naruto as he becomes amazing sensei. Renji has some difficult to learn but he manages to understand as for Rukia she very intelligent as she grow up with Naruto so it was almost obvious she manages understand Naruto's teachings very quickly.

It's already noon, they off the light on their apartment and get to the bedtime.

"Night guys," said Renji walk to his futon (bed also mean another thing) while Rukia go hers as Naruto covered her with sheet and give her a brotherly kiss in the forehead that make Rukia smiles warm at her brother's action.

"Good night, little one," said Naruto once more kiss her in the forehead of his little sister then go to window instead go to futon.

Our favorite blonde then runs his right hand into his white kimono (the same kimono he has in chapter 1) and brought out a transversal flute then he began singing with sweet tones of his flute.

The sweet song reaches almost all Seireitei as reaches Uzumaki Clan, Kuchiki Clan, Senju Clan, Shihoin Clan and the Uchiha Clan (the entire clan members were slaughter when Naruto reach his six years old).

The mean of song is protection to the children who had horrible nightmares. The song is enchanted with a powerful mystical enchanted mental protection against these nightmares that they can't barely defend or fight back their own fears and nightmares.

As I said before the sweet song is so pacific, such melody of paradise that there no conflict only protection as if like a lovely family with strong bonds protect an innocence life or a family hug each other's, stranger how Naruto can produce those feelings even he _never_ felt family's loves before maybe he has _love_ only with his three figurative sisters: Rukia, Uzuki Yugao and Mitarashi Anko.

The song works very well, give them all comfort and protection against intentions of evil.

Naruto named this song as "The Emerald Dream".

This song also relax Naruto in body, mind and soul gives enormous tranquility run in his body as he still continue his continue until the clock reach 02:08 AM.

He put his flute away in his white kimono then he decide go to his room. The room is very fine and almost modern one as Renji's and Rukia's room but has some addition such as a mini altar with two Japanese candles beside of mini altar, his window are a bit wide and its give better sight of Soul Society and the sun rises at noon.

Naruto sit in front of his mini altar in meditation form with eyes close.

Naruto still can't sleep for what happened three years ago. The Uzumaki boy know that he need his sleep to his body be very well rested but he can't because for whatever happen during his three years old that causing troubles to sleep.

So Naruto teach himself a deep meditation that he called "Spiritual Meditation" that make him to sleep like baby as his muscles become rested.

Four hours has passed and only left more two hours to start their Academy as for this fact, Naruto went Renji's room and wake him up with cold water and Renji wake up immediately and began curse Naruto very much but the Uzumaki boy didn't bother and excuse himself to walk into Rukia's futon (futon also mean bed too) then leaned his head close to Rukia's ear that still expose while the other ear was buried by fluffy pillow.

"Rukia-chan wake up little one," said Naruto with low voice with hint of brotherly tone as he saw Rukia moan in her sleeping say that she don't want to but Naruto has a card in his sleeve he then again leaned his head down to the ear of Rukia again then said in low voice and he said. "That to bad Rukia-chan. I was actually planning to take you out but since you-"

Rukia interrupt him by use her untrained Shunpo (Flash Step) or close, she running to her bathroom take a bath.

"*chuckled* Always work with flying colors but promise is a promise and I always complete my promise," said Naruto with a little smile he then put his sister uniform as Soul Reaper robes student on the floor and he knock the door gentle. "Sis I put down your uniform!"

"Okay! Arigatou (Thank you) Oniisan," cried Rukia from her bath.

Naruto, Rukia and Renji change their normal robes to their Soul Reapers student robes and together they went into first day in Soul Reaper Academy.


	5. Chapter 4:Hinamori Momo & Three Years

**Chapter 04: Hinamori Momo & Three Years:**

The first day in the academy was somehow bored and excitement to Naruto, more to his two friends than others.

They are going to learn first Zanjutsu, Hakudo & Kido which means in order: battle with swords, hand-to-hand and spells. Kido's has five forms there is Bakudo which mean Way of Binding, Kekkai mean Barrier and Fu which mean Seals, Hado means Way of Destruction and at last Kaido which mean Turn Away.

"Hello new students. I am Horomoshi Kasuste. I will be your teacher of Zanjutsu and Hakudo, basics only. Now why don't we start with new students," said the basic teacher of Zanjutsu and Hakudo named Horomoshi Kasuste. He look old and wise but he look very weight with some well building muscles has long gray hair with black highlights as he dress same thing as the previous Soul Reaper robes that Naruto, Rukia and Renji saw in Rokungai.

And three new students appears one taller with crimson red hair, a short and petite girl with black hair and another that a bit tall than the little girl who has blue eyes and he is blond, a spike hair that cause the girls blush.

"Uzumaki Rukia," said the short and petite girl that call herself Uzumaki Rukia she spoke off in firm tone almost a perfect copy expressionless of her brother and Naruto saw this make him smile.

"Abarai Renji," said the taller with red crimson hair with firmly tone.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto with no emotion at all as he sweatdrop when he saw the girls blushes hardly when he saw him as he think _'I begin understand how Uchiha felt about useless fan girls .' _

Naruto being so emotionless almost like a machine make every single students teacher, except who get along with him, shivering in their spine.

"Pl-please…t-take…a-a…seat…t-t-then," said Kasuste-sensei trying to show that he not frighten by the emotionless boy but fail in misery then he decide start the class.

After then minutes of explication, five for basics of Zanjutsu and another five minutes of basics of Hakudo the new students show so much promises that they answer the questions perfectly almost they already know the basics of the school. Something that teacher don't know that Naruto teach them those things of basics.

Their scores are so high at start that awes the teacher while the students are the same they are same as the teacher with some hint of jealously over the trio.

"Okay my students it's time to spare with Zanjutsu. Now each one take your practice Zanpakutou," said the sensei with firm tone as Naruto rolled with his coldly eyes at that.

Each students take their own practice Zanpakutou wrapped them around their obi like samurai, except Naruto who put his practice wood sword back side of his obi tilt to his left side that of course confuse some students and the teacher saw the position of his Zanpakutou is similar to Soi-Fong's.

"Alright first spare will be Kuromochi Yamanachi and Uzumaki Naruto," said the sensei as he and his students saw Naruto and Yamanachi stand in respectful distance each other's.

Yamanachi all you can say is arrogant noble prick child fourteen years old and has greenish hair with orange eyes.

"Prepare to be beating Uzumaki!" said the arrogant child loudly it's obviously the child is too cocky to his own good even Rukia and Renji snort and glared at him.

"Whatever," said Naruto with same expressionless face, the stance of Naruto is stand with left hand of his wood Zanpakuto tilt to his left while his wood sword attach to behind of his sash(think Sasuke Uchiha in Shippuden first time).

Naruto just stared at him with emptiness eyes and dead voice that cause him flinch and shivering in his spine of his soul.

"Be ready in three… .Three!" exclaim the sensei at end as Yamanachi charge at Naruto with no strategy only brutality. Naruto still didn't move as he continue waiting for Yamanachi to get close enough in result Naruto's opponent need only four steps as he rises his wood sword in the air with two hands over hilt to add brutal/strong attack as Naruto suddenly vanish then appears behind of Yamanachi that he froze when Naruto vanish. As I was saying Naruto appears behind of his opponent only five steps with hand over hilt that was pull a bit then he release the hilt as the wood sword back to his original position then Yamanachi hit on the cold on the ground.

Everyone are amaze with Naruto's skill then the sensei thought a moment then announced the winner.

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" Kasuste-sensei declared as after each match Naruto is proud with Rukia and Renji both has great results, he train them well.

They also have Hakudo fight as the trio has same astonished result as in Zanjutsu. After class Naruto decides them teach basics of Kido's.

The sound of ring bells are rings now is Kido class, they aren't going to teach them the enchanted yet they only going to learn to feel their reiatsu first and control before do the enchanted that they going to learn only tomorrow.

In one hour and forty-five minutes later, the alarm ringed again now is free time.

Naruto, Renji and Rukia sit under of a tree with purplish flowers. They are talking to each other's when three bullies decide attack a girl who for sign has amazing hidden power inside of her Naruto thought but as he saw she shy, almost quiet but has some determinations.

For some unknown reason, Naruto could see that girl has similar character shy as Hyuuga Hinata the Heiress Princess of Hyuuga Clan but also she has determination, which is the difference between Hinata and this girl.

He don't think the heiress weak he know too well the girl love him so much that going to everything in her power to give love as that he _deserve_ but since he was 'Demon Brat' or 'Kyuubi Spawn' he could allow an innocence soul such as Hinata become 'Demon Lover' this not only destroy her life but her clan and younger sister, Hanabi will destroy her same thing to her father who was the core of her shyness and pain.

So to save her for the future pain he ignores Hinata to protect her from evil and ignorant fools who can understand ninja way.

Return to attackers' bullies, the girls reach Naruto's neck eye level, she has brown eyes, wears her student robes, black hair with two mini ponytails each side.

"Well, it isn't Hinamori Momo the Clan Heiress. My, my aren't you cute one," said a fat one with purple hair with shit-eating grin in the face as he the leader of his group and was about to grab Hinata by force on her wrist as much the girl named Momo step back in horror.

Naruto frowned at this fatter as he remember some bullies kids try to pick on Hinata because she only Hyuuga that is kind and shy, they bully her because of her act.

Now see this scenes of bullies pick somebody make his blood boil once again as he vanish from his friends that his act make them wide eyes in shock.

Naruto grab the right wrist of the fatter one that same right arm that tried grab Momo but Naruto was too fast as lightning manage grab the fat's wrist and immediately crush his wrist make him squirming try break free his right wrist as he soon realized that he was spin by wrist soon find himself knock out against the wall that broke by colliding his back against the wall.

Naruto then in flash kick the second bully on the stomach and then run like ninja punch the other bully on the jaw and his jaw broken when make contact with the fist soon both bullied found themselves out cold on the ground.

"Hmph! Idiots that make sure those stupid bullies don't try pick someone who can't fight back," said Naruto coldly at fallen students on the ground then he turn to Momo who look at him in awe and surprise for help her no one ever try to help once but Naruto did and the blonde Uzumaki could see this.

"Are you alright, Hinamori-san?" Naruto ask polite to the girl and stand in respectful between him and the Hinamori girl blushed like tomato this blond boy not just protect her he also very polite and kind too, that make her look to the floor and she smile cutely at him answer shyly while her head is bow.

"Yes, I fine Arigatou (Thank you). My name is Hinamori Momo, The Heiress of Hinamori Clan (1). Ano (hum), if you don't mind…who are you?" replied Momo still same shy act but she ask him and she saw him smile soft at her then he chuckled before answer back.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, while still alive I was the Last Member of Uzumaki Clan," replied Naruto with proud smirk to her he don't know why he manage show his emotion a bit more open to her but at least he get better each day.

For this day on Naruto, Momo, Renji and Rukia become the closest friends in Seireitei (or Soul Society). Together they have a lot fun as they notice Naruto began or get start it smile, showing more a bit more his emotions as for Rukia this is really good for him as she explain to Momo and Renji how Naruto was threat like trash, a demon reborn in human skin when he was alive. Of course Renji was enraged while surprise Momo was livid with this and Rukia nod in agreement with her two best friends.

Rukia also warn to them not mention to Naruto that he starting show emotion or changes that cause him going back to his former shell an emotionless machine always answer monotone after warn Momo and Renji nodded in agreement to not mention Naruto's changes.

To their unknown, Naruto was listening everything behind of a door as he has a weak smile on his face and promise to himself that he _will_ change not for bad, but for _better_.

If he can do for himself then he does this for his closest friends.

After three years old.

Naruto grow a bit more than before, he become very fair-skinned man long yellow spike hair that reach his back and strange that his ears are a bit more pointed (almost look as elf ears) not just the ears change his hair is more spiky and more feral than before, even he doesn't know why but he had a clue but he afraid what he thinking is correct.

Rukia look the same as before only grow few centimeters nothing more.

Renji become the tallest of the group as his crimson red hair get long that make tie into a ponytail. Renji also has black tattoos around of his forehead.

Momo grew a bit more in few centimeters as her hair grew more a bit as well.

Naruto teach Momo, Renji and Rukia advance Zanjutsu, advance Hakudo and advance Kidos are technique Demon Arts that has five forms to use, such as Bakudo: Way of Binding, Kekkai: Barriers, Fu: Seal , Hado: Way of Destruction and Kaido: Turn Away.

Remember Naruto learn those things in Library Academy and impressive he already creates his own Kido's that is a bit similar the jutsu that he usually uses while he still alive. As for Zanjutsu, he already has talents and experience with swords, and Hakudo he already mastered about meaning of _true_ strength thanks once again his experience in Taijutsu as Kido's work as Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu also thanks to his Uzumaki heritage that make him too easy learn like light speed/flash when come to Fuin (this also mean Seal) as Uzumaki his blood make him still more enchanted in magic seals.

Naruto isn't someone to have him as enemy. It does will be a big _fat _mistake to make him your worst enemy.

Naruto already mastered all Kido (include the five forms), Zanjutsu and Hakudo styles as he sometime wonder he after five, or eight years he could try find a pupil to become his legacy.

Once he gets out from this stupid academy.

Of course.

Naruto is in his emotionless face that soon turning out into cold scowl, because for what happen in two years ago a baka (idiot) Kuchiki aka Byakuya he tried adopt his _already_ adopt sister as Byakuya as old brother, they overstep the law just because the Kuchiki Clan is a fucking noble clan and they particle abduct her that was the first time in life Naruto was so livid that make broke single bones of Byakuya and give a threat, a very convince threat. If ever I mean he ever _dare_ take his away from him again Naruto _will_ tear Byakuya's skin and mutilate him and his _entire_ clan will be massacred his own bared hands.

Byakuya for once decide to be smart take Naruto's threat and never tried abduct his sister ever again.

And the entire people of Seireitei learn the most fucking valuable lesson: NEVER. ._EVER_.STAND between Naruto and his sister.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy as you should know this will be a like very godlike grey Naruto but he become a bit dark, ruthless, cold son of a bitch then into kind person so what people call the others people who has suddenly change of mood is…oh yeah bipolar**

**(1):** **The Hinamori Clan are Tenshi (Angel) because they have enormous power of holy light, they loath demons, half-demons and fallen angels. Momo in her cause has Tenshi powers but also has power as Fallen Angel that something could have her as Heiress. Kami-sama (Kami is a female) can maybe blessed them but she don't like their hatred for unholy creatures she known some those creatures never wish to become what they become now as they negligent their Heiress so Kami as her sister Yami to blessed the Heiress because she going to bless the Heiress too.**

**So I suppose tell you the surprise but there is more in Hinamori Clan than that so keep yourself inform.**


	6. Chapter 5: Graduation and Hollow

**Chapter 05: Graduation and Hollow:**

After another three years old.

Naruto, Momo, Renji and Rukia are alongside with groups of students. Each group or team can only have four members as you already expected obvious Naruto, Momo, Renji and Rukia form the perfect team.

In this room have few teachers watch some students are nervous, scary, cocky, anxious, and afraid because today is the day of graduation. The day where everybody will at last become Soul Reaper and designed be apart Gotei 13 and server Shinigami King. **(A/N: yeah right more like they join for glory and shit)**

This of course only depend the character of the person that will be designed in one member of Gotei 13.

The conversation already start between them, a parallel conversation, as began dying after they saw Commander-Captain (sotaichou) Genryuisa with sign of his hand to stop the talks and pay attention to him.

Now with everyone pay attention to the leader of Gotei 13.

"I want to congratulate all students who manage to reach this far. The Graduation Day is the day where you finally show results like performs of Kidos, Hakudos, Zanjutsus and at last maybe archives your Shikai but will take some time until you reach level of your Bankai same thing to your Shikai depend of your will. Right now you going to Senkaimon Gate and get into world of living in our safe sector from high Hollows rank. So in this Graduation or exam as you prefer: The goal is simple, show me what you learned during your teachings and use them wisely against Hollows level D. Now go with your group that you form with closest friends or whatever, remember your goal is just hunting down Hollow and one more thing…MAKE ME PROUD!" announce Yamamoto as he shout at end and he saw every students exclaim "YES SIR!", as he only saw Naruto still emotionless as ever. The same look when he meets him for the first time.

But this time Yamamoto saw a disturbing in Naruto's eyes, even he don't show as he go feeling that something going to happen in this exam.

In Human World or Living World.

Naruto blink in surprise as he was expected to be in the Elemental Country not in the city like Amegakure no Sato, only difference of Ame from this is that doesn't rain every single day. As he saw roads with colors thick lines as there always strange posts at end in two sides.

Doesn't matter! The goal is hunting some Hollow with your team or partners.

The Team Reaper that consist: Uzumaki Naruto as Leader, Abarai Renji as Attacker, Hinamori Momo as Healer/Support Attack and Uzumaki Rukia as Support/Sneak attack of the group.

Almost like video game but this is real world not a video game. Now Team Reaper is jumping from posts, buildings to buildings it's almost like ninjas jumping trees to trees. (Naruto teach them too).

It's nearly five minutes they found a Hollow Level D running the hollow took appearance of shark mask, black skin with hollow in the middle of his chest; this monster is a quadruped with clawed hand as well in his feet. The creature is also strange because it has body of a rat with long lion tail.

Naruto immediately think this creature was an experiment of Orochimaru infuse human genetic with animal.

The hollow has red bloody eyes as it look at Naruto before to his company then to Naruto as he hissing at them before run for his life.

"Don't allow it escape!" command Naruto as he saw his friends make a quick burst of speed as they persuade it a place that he couldn't escape anymore.

Surround it by three Soul Reapers while Naruto appears from above then put his hand with glowing kanji that said 'Paralyzed', the right hand over back of the Hollow.

The scream of Hollow make him completely paralyzed with hundred kanjis all over Hollow in cause if he even tried to move an inch.

Then Naruto yell at them to attack them as they use their Kidos Hado 31#. Shakkaho combine to form a giant red energy ball against the Hollow as soon get hit he was completely injury with blood all over it body soon he find himself be cut in pieces.

The Team Reaper has pass the test was to piece of cake if wasn't for Naruto's crazy trained they wouldn't be so good in the Academy. To understand his teachings you must be very tolerant and stubborn with a lot determination you can understand his teachings even is completely madness you could learn something from him.

At last Naruto and his team decide walk back to the teachers and report back to them after all the Team Reaper was the first team who manage complete the test easily but Naruto stop his track and look back without turn his torso as he could feel something. Something, dangerous.

Naruto already his group a bit far away before they notice that Naruto wasn't anymore with them he vanishes in black swirl like Shushin no Jutsu (Body Flocked Jutsu) and Naruto creates techniques that is equal to Jutsus when he still alive.

Naruto observes Hollows Level A and Level B: four – no! Six Hollows Level B and four Hollow Level A, they apparently are leaders of the pack.

They looks like are prepare plan to attack the students. What they don't known Naruto draw his Zanpakuto in flash swing one time that make him disappear only leave behind one cut on the floor. Two Hollow Level B has slain by Naruto. When the two hollow has been slay their way to die was more like stop their tracks as their glowing red eyes become black as void then become black ashes.

Soon Naruto did in matter of seconds and kill all Hollows Level B and they have same death as others. The Hollows Level A noted that their bodyguards has been paralyzed or completely frozen in their track.

"**What's going on!?"** speak one Hollow Level A he was shock.

"**What are you guys don't move?! Move out I command you!" **said the second Hollow Level A that has a lot authority and he is the leader of his raid.

"They can't move. Because they are already dead," said a voice right behind them as all four Hollows quickly turn to the source voice as the voice is a long blonde spike hair, three whiskers each side of his cheeks also has jaws lengths bangs almost covered his cheek as his spike hair reach waist. The blonde is around twelve years old for Kami's sake!

Naruto is the boy who spoke to four Hollows Level A like they are some Level D.

"Now, allow them to vanish like rotten dust," said Naruto coolly snap it his left hand cause the frozen or already dead hollow vanish like dust. After that he put his lazy right hand over hilt of his Zanpakuto while high rank Hollows are in shock, surprise and afraid for a boy twelve years old!

"**You going to pay for this boy I swear I will!"** said one angry hollow while Naruto just stand doesn't bothered with that make him fury.

"Well, that something I find out amazing about hollows can surpass all limits of a Soul Reaper as much unfortunate the Soul Reapers are nothing just band of _Humans Souls_ it's funny that they think the mortals of world of living are just _humans_ . Such arrogance the Soul Reapers are doesn't you agreed. Apparently the Soul Reapers and Hollows are two worlds for the humans and some humans have chosen which affliction/influence of Soul Reaper or of a Hollow but I don't have neither. I more like between Human, Hollow and Soul Reaper, so I tried do something about this. You what I mean?" said Naruto emotionless face as the Hollows still same state until one of them tried to speak but Naruto interrupted "The name of this is Vizard or Vasto Lorde. Now allow me to show what is _true_ and _perfect_ Hollowfield Vizard can do."

Soon when Naruto end his words he put away his Zanpakuto in his sheath again then rise his left hand that is wide open palm direct at him as his face, except his eyes, that icily bluish eyes at them he addition with more cold glare, soon his mouth curled into mischievously smile then an explosion of reiatsu.

After One Hour Later.

Naruto back to his group that was along with others students as for that he and his team has passed as others pass or barely. Few others students fail the test and Yamamoto was there and speak again.

"Congratulation who passed the test and to who doesn't good luck for next time. Now go to the academy and enjoy your party and celebrate your succeed exam!" announce Yamamoto as he saw everybody cheer up, except for those fail, there something he saw that caught his attention Naruto was grinning.

He wonder what happen to make Naruto grin like that. Hm he goes investigate later.

This suddenly Naruto's grin is a bit suspicious like he frees something that he was holding back since academy. He definitely need investigate soon as possible.

Meanwhile, inside of Naruto's mindscape a giant animal with nine tails, long point fox ears, red slitted eyes, he now behind of a cage with amount of glowing chains as one chain broke or shattered in pieces and the creature began slowing smirking then chuckled wicked.

**"We will meet again, kit,"** said the giant animal with venomously tone at last part.


	7. Chapter 6: Party, NaruMomo and Reunion 1

**Chapter 06: Party, NaruMomo and Reunion p1:**

It's party time!

Everyone who pass the exam are now in the party celebrate with sake, wine and others stuff also the food is pretty good also the music are pretty awesome, intense but very enjoyed .

Naruto honestly like this music and the party isn't so bad after all, he has love for sake and alcohol thanks to be former Kyuubi Jinchuuriki he can't be drunk so easily.

He drinks and talks along with his friends.

"This is awesome I never eat so much and how is sake Naruto?" ask Renji as he saw Naruto smile, this smile grew more or almost to a normal one or a genuine smile to be more specific.

"Great and I still don't know why I aren't drunk yet?" said Naruto the question was more to himself as he look at ceiling with one hand over chin, Renji look at him with question face.

"Why you said that?" ask Renji as Naruto drunk once more and put more sake in his bottle then replied.

"I already drink fifty-eight and still not yet drunk," Naruto replied as he drunk his fifty-nine as he saw Renji look perplexed at him with plate eyes. "What?"

"You mean you drunken fifty eight-"

"Fifty nine"

"Alright, fine! Fifty nine and aren't DRUNKEN YET!?" asked/exclaimed Renji with same plate eyes while scream hysterically at end. Naruto blink one time, twice and for third time.

"So," said Naruto like there nothing unnatural about his drink and he already in his sixty-two.

"…b-b-but…y-y-you…Ah! Never mind. I going!" exclaim Renji as he walk away leaving a poor confuse Naruto.

"What his problem?" Naruto wondered as he listen a scream from Renji make him sweat drop behind of his head and he saw Momo and Rukia for moment when he saw them, he smile content at them as his face become soft instead emotionless or expressionless face.

Rukia and Momo noted Naruto's expression was some unexpected for both but they are happy at last Naruto began show more and more his emotions more freely than before.

"Hey aniki!" said Rukia cheered with happy smile that snapped out her thoughts for see he use his first and true smile that make her happy a lot while Momo blushing so hard that she could faint.

'_He so hot when he smiles,'_ thought Momo with completely red face before shook her head nervously as she heard Naruto speak with her little sister.

"Hehe, I fine little sis how you two?" Naruto asked back to the two female members of Team Reaper plus he asks them with smile it's take three years old to manage smile back.

"*giggles* I fine aniki I just want to see you," Rukia replied soft after give his big brother a hug as she was shock that he hug her back without he doing his rolling eyes this time, when he hug her back almost make Rukia cry as she thought _'My aniki is hug me! He didn't that since I was two. It's doesn't matter I don't care I happy that he could be happy once again and by the way he _deserves _happiness.'_

Naruto then whispering something in Rukia's ear then break the hug to give her a brotherly kiss in the forehead that cause Rukia wide eyes for a second then she replied a kiss of a sister on her cheek that make him chuckle in amused for his sister act.

Momo smile warmly at them, she always so soft when come to family or adoptive family in their case. Man she should stop to watch family touches or movies like family, romance this make her cry or Shiro-chan are going whack her head for her stupid.

"What about you Momo-chan?" ask Naruto as he didn't change his state one bit but some unknown reason his heart beat a bit too quickly and fast same thing to Momo.

"W-well a biw this and bi wow thwat," said Momo in her drunken state well she was bit drunk, this make surrogate siblings blink eyes to each other then look at Momo with dumbstruck face.

"Momo-chan…" ask Rukia.

",,,Are you drunk?" Naruto end his sister's sentence as both a still shock to see such nice girl is actually drunk.

"*giggles* Well mawbe a little," said Momo with cheered expression that make her two closest friends sweat drop behind their heads.

"Well, its 2:00AM o'clock so it time to go home, Rukia take Renji to home and I take Momo-chan to her house," said Naruto as he command his sister as she nod positive to him before walk away with smile as he didn't notice Momo is fully red that make a certain Heiress Hyuuga proud.

'_Naruto-kun going take me to home!'_ thought Momo as she blushing even more when he offered her his hand like he gentleman with gorgeous smile that he has on his face also make him so hot that cause any woman die just to be with him. _'Not if I take him first.'_

After forty minutes.

Naruto lead Momo to her residence (after three years ago she move on in her to her own apartment and let her Shiro-chan behind) as soon Naruto Momo get inside of Momo's residence as both drop their sandals as she saw Naruto was about to leave.

"See you soon Tenshi-hime (Tenshi = Angel and Hime = Princess)," said Naruto but before he take any steps as he felt two snakes arms wrapped around his stomach and he don't why he doesn't try stop her but he like she hug him.

Momo stroke her own body against his back and let out soft moans as her hands slowing exploring his body then she release him as he turn fully to Momo- No to his Tenshi-hime and leaned his head close to her face then kiss her in her forehead, temple, nose, upper lips, lower lips, chin as she moan a bit more loudly that cause him leaned down and try to do another strategy, begin kiss fully in the lips then he began play using his tongue to lick her smooth lips cause her to moan in pleasure then she allow him entrance of his tongue in her mouth soon both began fight for domain with tongues as they moan in pleasure in process.

They unconsciously hug into another hug and moan in pleasure, enjoy the kiss, this passion of each other's then both stop and separate their tongues match and once again passion kiss, again.

"Let's start this somewhere Naru-kun~" said Momo huskily with seduction tone as Naruto gave same smile as her.

"Of course my Tenshi-hime~" said Naruto same effect as his partner.

**[Lemon Scenes (A/N: It's my first)]**

Naruto and Momo get inside of her room and they attack of kisses and touching when finally began remove their robes as both are naked, they make another fight between their tongues against each other's then they at last fall on the bed as their bodies drowned few inch.

The bed is indeed very comfy.

Momo lick Naruto's chin then she kiss his chin then rise the level with bit of kisses and lick until reach his lips. When her lips finally meet his she began licking lure his tongue that was inside of his mouth out such luxury that cause Naruto allow entrance of her tongue than they began another dance between tongues as they moan in pleasure.

She stop with her French kiss as she began kiss from his mouth until reach his stomach that cause him tickles and make him chuckled.

"Momo please stop its tickles," said Naruto such passion voice (Momo thinks) as Momo giggles at him.

"My, my so my Naru-chan has twickles on the stowmach, alright then let pwoceed with my mawgic then," said Momo with teasing/childish tone as her voice are so sweet as candy and more important she descend to his manhood take his monster cock put in her mouth as she began licking and sucked his dick make him moan in pleasure then instinct he pull Momo against himself.

After some minutes with sex oral, they make another try this time is Naruto turns. He starts with massage over her big lips use his finger at first was a gentle massage that make her moan in pleasure. So he decide increase more his message and give a bit more tight message that cause her almost to scream plus he kiss them and licking them all over in the border of her private part and inside of her, she enjoy each moment and each moment its precious to her.

He still does the same thing but he accidently exaggerated cause her to scream in joy and pain and Naruto note her pain and immediately stopped.

"Sorry love," said Naruto apology tone as Momo notice this and understand that he listen her pain that make her smile soft at him.

"It's alright Naru-chan lets continue with big thing inside of me," said Momo with seduction smiles as Naruto narrow eye but smiles huskily.

"Here goes or nothing," said her Naru-chan thrust his cock is right inside Momo's pussy then for reaction she wrapped her legs around his waist as Naruto ejaculate his penis inside of his Tenshi-hime as Momo moan loudly in pleasure and enjoy.

"That is Naru-chan! Faster! HARDER! DON'T STOP!" exclaim Momo as she saw him did what she wish soon sense he unload his cum inside as she cum as well in the process. Their sex was so enjoyed that cause both reach the climax.

After few minutes, they are very covered sweats as soon they cover their selves with sheet then began asleep she heard him too.

"I love you, Naru-chan," said Momo with lovely and sweet smile as her voice was low as she slowing closes her as she could still hear her love one.

"I love you too Tenshi-hime," said Naruto low voice but with same passion as his girlfriend soon the two asleep but luckily Naruto put anti-pregnant seal on Momo before they their sex.

**[Lemon Scenes End]**

A new tomorrow began with happy birds chirps happily as they singing that wake up Momo from her beautiful dreams that she and her Naru was doing sex.

WAIT!?SEX!?

Momo quickly sit up and climb down her bed and she look at herself as she blushing hardly because she was naked! As she quickly covers herself with white robes then she move out from her room with red face that almost glowing **(A/N: Once again she makes Hinata)**.

She was about cooking breakfast but she saw her Naru-chan preparing the breakfast as he look back to her with soft smile that make the blood rush her face.

"Naru-chan?" said Momo as she saw him stop to cooking only turn at her.

"Oh, hello Momo-hime I was actually make breakfast for us," replied Naruto with smile on his face as his expression was so brighten and warm that also his presence show his expression.

Naruto then put down two plates with on the table **(A/N: tradition Japanese breakfast)**. Soon Naruto pull the chair then sit to eat his breakfast while Momo was thinking.

'_Naru-chan makes breakfast to me! I have the best boyfriend ever. I hope we can marry,'_ thought Momo as she sits on the chair and eat her breakfast made by her boyfriend.

And damn it the food is fucking good!

After breakfast, Naruto take his and Momo's plates, forks and knives to clean it from the dirty of rest of foods then he washes the cups.

Soon when all is clean both are almost ready visit Rukia and Renji, but not before they kissed passionately on the lips as Momo moan with joy as she try to talk to Naruto.

"N-Naru-chan…p-please…m-must…go…m-meet…w-with our…f-f-friends," Momo said moan as at last Naruto stopped to kiss and let her breath as he saw her with adorable blush (she also pout) Naruto grin at her adorable act.

"Ok tenshi-hime now let first dress something then we can meet them after our ceremonial is only begin midnight, so we all day before midnight which means.I'm _all_ yours," said Naruto with passion and love reach his eyes that make Momo have a sweet smile on her face.

Finally and at last they dress their Soul Reaper robes as they wearing their Zanpakutou around their obi (sash). Right now, they walk away from Momo's house/residence and move themselves to his apartment.

When they reach Naruto's house as he and Momo saw Rukia with angry face at Momo while Renji is curious.

"Niisan, where the hell you have been?! And the hell you didn't come back?!" Rukia demand as she scolding like he some kind child that should be home at soon for Naruto annoyance while Renji and Momo try their best to not laugh.

"Well, imouto. Me and Momo was have an awesome moments together that make reference with kisses, licking and touched our naked bodies in other words _'birds and bees'_," said Naruto with smile as saw the disbelief and priceless face on Renji and Rukia while Momo is beamed.

Renji and Rukia was so priceless that make they drop their jaw until hit the floor with eyes form into melon then one insect get inside one their mouth then move around visible in their giants white eyes as the mosquito do same thing with two.

This time was Momo and Naruto try their best to not laughing at their acts.

After ten minutes the Team Reaper decides to go into grassland outside from Seireitei with few beautiful trees with a large and beautiful lake on the middle.

They meditate in circle side with lake as they breathe in and slowing out of their lungs it's make them relief with heavy height upon their shoulder.

"Alright guys listen up let's began our training with Zanpakutou and how our meet them," said/announce Naruto as began or was about their training when Renji ask as his question same as his friends.

"Naruto how we going to do this?" ask Renji as Momo and Rukia nodded when they still look at Naruto.

"It's may look simple to say than do but…if you figure out the _name_ of your Zanpakutou you have to meet him or her in your mindscape or inner world that call now. To we meet our Zanpakutou our inner world we must meditate until reach your inner world," said Naruto with serious tone as he saw others anxious but Naruto add as he got their full attention upon him "The Zanpakutou isn't just your weapon they are _part_ of your soul, if you ever forget about this so the Shikai (Second Release) will be cut in half and even your Bankai (Final Release) won't be in its full potential/prime form so please remember those questions: Why you fight so much? What your propose to fight? Why you continue to fight even everything look is lost with no hope to fight someone invisible?"

"What about you Naruto?" ask Rukia as she got attention of everybody to herself and then look at Naruto waiting for his respond as he smiles a confident.

"First Question: I fight so much because I have my important people who I want to protect. For so long I only fight for myself and to think fight and protect is sign of weakness but, I was wrong. Now I fight for my imouto, for my _first_ and _true_ best friend Renji and my angel princess," said Naruto as his voice was nothing just purest sincere as he saw them smile back then he add "Second Question: My propose to fight isn't only fight for my happiness is also to fight protect my new home Seireitei that I will transform in each worlds in true peaceful place it a foolish dream, so go fuck yourself because no one fucking ask your opinion. Third and last Question: Because if I can't fight without then the moment I set my battle is already lost cause right from the start. So my only advise is, every enemy who classified as _invisible_ they always has strong point and weak points or gabs, so still possible to vein." Exclaimed Naruto with confidence and determination flashing in his eyes as Momo, Renji and Rukia are speechless at his three answers his two questions was something but the last and third question was the reason that make them speechless.

Momo was blushing at second question but she smile happily, Rukia smiles at second question while Renji was stunned because Naruto said that he is his _first_ and _true_ best friend.

After Naruto make example of three questions those answers of each question inspire them as in body and soul and now they meditate to meditate to get inside of their inner world and Naruto did the same think as others.

* * *

_**(A/N: I going to stop here I hope you liked because in next Chapter will depend is will be small or large, in this next chapter they will meet their Zanpakutou).**_


	8. Chapter 6:Party, NaruMomo and Reunion 2

**Chapter 06: Party, NaruMomo and Reunion 2:**

Previews in Part 1:

"_First Question: I fight so much because I have my important people who I want to protect. For so long I only fight for myself and to think fight and protect is sign of weakness but, I was wrong. Now I fight for my imouto, for my first and true best friend Renji and my angel princess," said Naruto as his voice was nothing just purest sincere as he saw them smile back then he add "Second Question: My propose to fight isn't only fight for my happiness is also to fight protect my new home Seireitei that I will transform in each worlds in true peaceful place it a foolish dream, so go fuck yourself because no one fucking ask your opinion. Third and last Question: Because if I can't fight without then the moment I set my battle is already lost cause right from the start. So my only recommend, every enemy who classified as invisible they always has strong point and weak points or gabs, so still possible to vein." Exclaimed Naruto with confidence and determination flashing in his eyes as Momo, Renji and Rukia are speechless at his three answers his two questions was something but the last and third question was the reason that make them speechless._

_Momo was blushing at second question but she smile happily, Rukia smiles at second question while Renji was stunned because Naruto said that he is his first and true best friend._

_After Naruto make example of three questions those answers of each question inspire them as in body and soul and now they meditate to meditate to get inside of their inner world and Naruto did the same think as others._

Began Part 2

Only mere of seconds they find themselves in their inner world each inner world is of course different from others. They talk with their Zanpakutou as they are talking about to learn their names but Naruto, Momo, Rukia and Renji said to their respectful Zanpakutou in their Inner World that they still much to learn before accept their names in heart. Because of act of Team Reaper make their Zanpakutou shock or surprise for what they said and so they are satisfied with them such promise that their wielders is then Naruto, Momo, Rukia and Renji said good-bye to each their respectful Zanpakutou or show forms as _'bye'_.

The sun began to set in the horizon so about 19:39 PM as everyone stand up walk back to their Seireitei but first to Ceremonial Day in Soul Reaper Academy.

The four friends saw others Soul Reapers that was graduated just like them.

Soon Yamamoto along with all Captains of each Division also they drag their Lieutenants as well. The parallel discussion slowing dies as they pay attention to Commander-Captain of First Division.

"Thank you for your patience. Now to who passed as I said before in the exam congratulation for become a member of Gotei 13. I congratulation for your enthusiasm, confidence, courage and dedication as such loyalty to your friends or partners as you prefer and loyal to your family. Seireitei is or maybe is your home, your house that you want to protect her from future invaders but we should allow our guards down! The evil always has shapes and forms. So we are Guardians of Spirits of Afterlife! We must stay strong our decision and choices as students, Soul Reaper, Seaters, Lieutenant and at last Captains," Announce Yamamoto as saw all students has fire of determination in their eyes and they smile with full of confidence as Shunsui whistled in pleasure with fake surprise.

"Wow jiji (grandpa but also mean old man) know how to make an announce like this," Shunsui commented with lazy smile on his face.

"Of course he does. If he didn't he wouldn't be our sotaichou," said Ukitake with smile to his childhood friend as both look each other's and then they chuckled but soon die when saw Soi-Fong give them a cold glare that make them rise their hands in defeat.

"…As Soul Reaper we always must trust wisdom and help from other because we can do all things alone so we must remember that we are not alone! So we stand and fight together. We stand together! Because we are…" Yamamoto didn't his line as he expected his the students

"We are SOUL REAPERS OF SEIREITEI!" all students shout unison as they end line of Yamamoto that also make him smile proud at them not just him the Captains and Lieutenants as well. The Sotaichou add "I proud to welcome you all as Soul Reaper please come here and take you Soul Reaper robes and your letters of which Division you will be placed. I will call your name to pick your own and wear those robes honor and proud…Let's began Kuromuchi Yanaki…"

After One Hour and half finally Naruto and his team was called at last.

"Abarai Renji," said the founder of Gotei 13 as Renji stood and take his black robes and once again act like fool because his eyes with anime tears like waterfall make everybody sweat-drop, more to his friends.

"_Uzumaki _Rukia legal adopt sister of Uzumaki Naruto," said the Sotaichou as everyone saw Rukia take her black robes then left to hug her aniki she did same thing as Renji, except she did crying like idiot.

"Hinamori Momo," said Yamamoto with same state as Momo take her robes then she return that make everyone almost make their eyes out as she kiss Naruto fully in his lisp as he return the favor.

That causes a lot men become jealous of the couples as same thing to the girls are angry with Momo because they want Naruto-kun. **(A/N: Yeah right)**

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto," said Sotaichou as he is very surprise to see that he didn't give the Commander-Captain a powerful death glare at him he just ignore him or more like he behaved for the first time but isn't mean Yamamoto did have a chill in his spine.

Naruto take his robes that he receive from Yamamoto as he return to his seat but not before grab his girlfriend and give an enormous passion kiss and then he hug his sister and a tap in his shoulder by the grinning Renji and replied with his own grin.

The Ceremonial has ended in 1:00 AM as everyone went to home as everyone is tired take their pajamas and sleep as Naruto put Rukia to sleep like she still a five years old little girl. As for Rukia pouted like child of five years old.

"Aniki! I am not a little girl with five years old!" exclaimed Rukia childish act and to prove how mature that she become during those years, she pouted and crossed her arms over chest.

"Sure. Of course you are not a little girl, you are woman fully growth and of course doesn't pout like a little child," Naruto joked with Rukia's act as she just glared at even more same thing to her childish.

Naruto smile and leaned down give his sister a lovely kiss in her cheek as old brother will do this his little sister, soon he wish her a good night and Renji wish Naruto a good night before fall to his bed and Naruto did the same to Renji.

Naruto and Momo get from Naruto's Residence to Momo's.

"Miss tenshi can I walk you to your lovely home?" ask Naruto as he act like gentlemen as Momo giggles at his act so she decide play along.

"Of course my kind sir, please led me to my house," said Momo with high like she almighty queen or a noble one even she has a perfect noble expression on her face, she have extended her hand Naruto took as he kiss kindly on the back side of her hand.

Both chuckled for each other acts and the tow couple returns to Momo's residence.

After twenty-four minutes. They reach at last to their destination in main door but not before stop and kiss in the lips but were stop by a voice.

"Sochi," said a beautiful woman beside of a man taller fair-skinned man that also has a couple of children.

"_You!_" Naruto growl with hint venomously in his voice.

* * *

**A/N: ok that was very short chapter. But this next chapter will be very interesting.**


End file.
